USS Lexington Roster
The USS Lexington is a diverse ship with a relatively large crew. We are still looking for crew, though, so don't be afraid to sign up! * NOTE TO CREW: Please click on your name and create your personal Lexicon page. Instructions can be found here: . Command Staff / Bridge Staff: With the success of the mission in their hands, the Command Staff has the responsibility to keep the ship running smoothly and on course. * Commanding Officer: ** Commodore Jonas Nathaniel Brent ** Terran ** Male * Executive Officer: ** Commander Aziza Uriel Tiesha ** Terran / American Indian ** Female * Second Officer: ** First Lieutenant Koe Laryn ** Bajoran ** Male * Helm Officer: ** Lieutenant Junior Grade Edward Danko ** ** * Operations Officer: ** First Lieutenant Jonathan Graham **Human **Male * Ship's Counselor: ** Lieutenant Jacob Michaels ** Human ** Male Engineering Staff It is the Engineering Staff who keep the ship running, and these are the worthy officers who take that heavy task onto their shoulders. The Department Head is Lieutenant Jecklu'leamier Carmichael * Chief Engineer: ** Lieutenant Jecklu'leamier Carmichael ** Human/El-Aurian ** Male * Assistant Chief Engineer: ** OPEN * Engineering Assistant: ** ** ** Security / Tactical Security is responsible for keeping the peace inside the ship, while Tactical is responsible for keeping the peace outside of the ship. Should the peace not be kept, both parties are well trained and armed. * Chief of Security: ** First Lieutenant Koe Laryn * Chief Tactical Officer: ** First Lieutenant Koe Laryn ** Bajoran ** Male * Assistant Chief Security/Tactical ** Lieutenant, Junior Grade Heiwa Neko ** Human/Vulcan ** Female * Security Officer Team Alpha Leader / Tactical Officer: **First Lieutenant Koe Laryn **Bajoran **Male * Security Officer Team Bravo Squad Leader / Tactical Officer: **Lieutenant Junior Grade Heiwa Neko **Human/Vulcan **Female * Starfleet Security Team Alpha / Starfleet Marine Detachment: ** ** ** * Starfleet Security Team Bravo / Starfleet Marine Tactical Team: ** ** ** * Security Team Bravo / Tactical Team: ** ** ** * Security Team Bravo / Tactical Team: ** ** ** Science/Astrometrics Department The Sciences Team are our eyes and ears into the greater universe. * Department Head/Chief Science Officer: ** Lieutenant Brienna Pax ** Trill (Joined) ** Female * Planetary sciences /Stellar Cartography: NPC **Lieutenant Ra Gu'Zholvi **Efrosian **Male * Science Officer: **OPEN ** ** * Science Officer: ** OPEN Medical Staff Our excellent Medical Staff makes sure that all crew stay healthy and happy, and makes sure we don't die when in the heat of battle. * Chief Medical Officer: ** Lieutenant Cait Trillium (Doctor) ** Terran ** Female * Assistant Chief Medical Officer: ** Lieutenant Jacob Michaels (Doctor) ** Human ** Male * Medical Officer: open ** ** ** * Head Nurse: open ** ** ** NPC - Fleet Representative Fleet Captain Stewart Hawks Civilians Civilians help to keep our life interesting. Fleet Captain Robert A. Clemens II, Retired - Terran - Male - USFRobbClemens@aol.com Son of Captain Clemens - Mr. Aret Clemens (CdtAretClemens) - Romulan - Male Son of Captain Clemens - Mr. Joey Clemens - Terran - Male - NPC Daughter of Captain Clemens - Ms. Jessica Clemens - Terran/Betazoid - Female - NPC Son of Captain Clemens - Mr. Jeremiah Clemens - Terran/Betazoid - Male - NPC Son of Captain Clemens - Mr. Rylan Clemens - Terran/Betazoid - Male - NPC Daughter of Captain Clemens - Ms. Emily T'Kauss - Romulan/Betazoid - Female - NPC Commander Winddance Styles - Terran - Female Son of Commander Winddance Styles - Mr. Roman Styles -Betazoid/Terran - Male - NPC Daughter of Commander Winddance Styles - Ms. Sundance Styles - Betazoid/Terran - Female - NPC Daughter of Commander Winddance Styles - Ms. Tonya Rose Styles - Betazoid/Terran - Female - NPC USS Lexington